Two Step
by fluffy-subtext
Summary: prompt from kink meme: Before Hank's transformation he loved to dance but after every time he tries to dance he ends up stepping on his partners feet ... there's a dance at the school  cont'd  Hank/Alex, Fluff


From the First Class kink meme based off the prompt here: http : / 1stclass-kink . livejournal . com / 4418 . html ? thread = 5241410 # t5241410

XXX

Two Step

XXX

"Ow!" Raven hisses backing up from Hank. "Hank!"

"Sorry!" Hank fumbles embarrassed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She laughs slightly, "Let's just take a break okay? I don't think my feet can take much more of it."

"Sure …" He moves to take the needle off of the record causing the music to stop. "I'm sorry I keep stepping on your feet."

"It's alright." Raven pats his arm reassuringly. "You're still getting used to your-"

She freezes and Hank sighs running his hands through the fur on his arms. "Yeah." He had enjoyed dancing with Raven before for fun. He had been better at it then, it seemed.

"Hank I'm sorry." He smiles at Raven before shaking his head.

"No … I … I think I left something running in the lab maybe you should see if Sean will be your partner for the dance." He leaves quickly ignoring her call for him to come back. He isn't mad at her and he hopes she understands.

Why was the school throwing a dance anyway?

Sure they had more students … and this would be a nice event. And all the new kids were really looking forward to it ...

He huffs walking into his lab. The only place he was truly comfortable with his new form. He grabs the white jacket hanging on the door throwing it on. He just didn't understand why he couldn't dance without stepping on his partner's feet. He had always been a decent dancer before he had taken the serum. And he didn't think his feet had grown that much more.

He sighs looking over at the record player he kept in here. He goes over grabbing a Billie Holiday record and putting it on. He loved dancing.

He had always enjoyed it.

And now the school was throwing a dance and he couldn't even … he looked over at his lab. At least this he could do.

XXX

Alex tried to loosen the bow tie around his neck.

How had they talked him into going to this thing? Hell, how had they even talked him into dressing up? He glared over at Charles who was sitting with Erik as they watched all the kids dance together. Balloons on the floor and streamers covering the walls, Alex wondered if this would be like a normal school dance.

He looked over to see Sean spinning Raven in a circle in the middle of the dance floor as they laughed together. He frowned. Where was the bozo? He had thought for sure Hank would be dancing with Raven or even one of the other girls but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

There was no way Hank was getting away with missing this dance when Alex couldn't get out of it. And last time Alex had checked, Hank loved these stupid things.

Dancing.

Or whatever.

They certainly didn't have these in prison.

He finally catches sight of blue fur leaning against the wall in the back, in a darkened corner. Hank is watching everyone dance as he sips on a cup of juice with a lopsided grin.

Alex frowns walking over to him. "Dude, I thought you liked dancing."

Hank looks at him surprised for a second before dropping his gaze to the floor. "I-I do … I just … can't."

"Can't?" Alex looks Hank once over, the blue furry mutant looking pretty cool in a suit. Alex tries to fight a blush and looks at the rest of the students dancing.

"Just leave me alone." Hank sighs, his ears tilting down. Alex looks at the dejected mutant before bumping shoulders.

"What's wrong bozo? Worried you're going to step on people's feet?" He means it teasingly. He even smiles to show that he's joking but he doesn't miss Hank's flinch. Alex quickly back-peddles, "I was just kidding."

"Yeah." Hank sighs. "I think I should go."

Alex glances at Hank before quickly looking at all the kids dancing. He grabs Hank's arm before he gets too far. "Wait a second Hank."

"What?" The blue furry mutant is still looking at the floor.

Alex feels embarrassed for what he's going to ask, his heart thudding against his ribcage harder than necessary and his mouth suddenly dry. He licks his lips, already trying to think of ways to put it off as a joke if he gets rejected. "Dance with me."

Hank opens his mouth to say something but pauses for what feels like minutes. "You don't dance."

"Then teach me." Alex huffs not letting go of Hank's arm. "Better than you being all sad and alone in your lab when I know you would rather be out here dancing."

"We're both guys." Hank offers next.

"So?" Alex does let go of him this time feeling a little dizzy. "You know what, never mind." He was making a fool of himself, he should have just let Hank leave but Hank grabbed his arm before he could turn away.

"I would love to." Hank smiles at him a little sheepishly and Alex feels himself deflate at the site. He goes willingly when Hank pulls him a little closer to the dance floor before they're both facing each other.

"Uh … Do you want to lead or?" Hank is messing with the cuff of his sleeve nervously and Alex is suddenly nervous too. What on earth was he doing?

"I don't know how to dance … uh you just tell me what to do." Alex finally gets out trying to act cool and hopefully not looking like a complete idiot. Hank smiles at him a little before grabbing one of Alex's hands and putting it on his shoulder and holding the other one in his hand. Hank's free hand went to rest on Alex's waist causing Alex skin to tingle under the pressure.

"Alright, just follow my lead." Hank whispers to him pushing Alex back and he takes a step back. Alex feels a little off balance and he finds himself staring at Hank's face who is staring back at him. Alex flushed staring into the yellow eyes that had been blue once upon a time.

He hisses as Hank steps on his foot. They freeze and Alex tries not to laugh, laughing would be bad. Hank was already pulling away but Alex caught him. "Wait, wait-"

"Alex just let me go." Hank sighs defeated. An idea crosses in Alex's head.

"Wait just …" Alex lets out a shaky breath, not laugh, and looks down putting his feet over Hanks. "Does this hurt?"

"What? No …" Hank is looking down now too.

"Let's try this." Alex puts his arms back where they were before waiting for Hank to do the same. "I saw it once …" He mumbles when Hank looks at him surprised. Alex remembers seeing a father dancing with his little girl like this at a party.

Hank puts his hands back a little tentatively. Alex glares at him daring for the other mutant to say anything as they stand there for a moment but then Hank moves and Alex moves his feet with his. It's a little awkward. Feels a little weird. But after a couple of steps Hank is smiling and obviously trying not to laugh.

"What?" Alex is trying really hard to laugh too because, this is just really lame.

"You really wanted to dance with me." Hank chuckles.

"You looked really bummed out." Alex mumbles ducking his head to watch their feet. "besides I thought you liked dancing."

"I do." Hank squeezes Alex's hand in his as they move and Alex looks back up at the yellow eyes. "Thanks."

Alex blushes, suddenly extremely grateful for the dark lighting. His eyes flicker to Hank's lips before going back to his eyes. He forces his eyes to move to Hank's shoulder. "Whatever." He mumbles but knows Hank heard him.

XXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
